Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioning system and method thereof.
Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of various technologies and the pervasiveness of computer dependency in enterprises, the demand for server systems is rising. Large companies commonly use tens or even hundreds of low-cost servers or blade servers in order to deal with a large amount of data and Internet traffic. A blade server is an entire server designed to fit on a small plug-and-play card or board, in which CPUs (central processing units), RAM (random-access memory) and hard drives are usually included thereon. Several blade servers can be installed in one rack, sharing the same power supplies, monitor, keyboard and other electronic components while offering potentially easier maintenance. Through such a configuration, the blade servers are integrated while enabling users to efficiently and rapidly access them.
With the rapid development of cloud technology, the loading and efficiency requirements of servers are significantly increased, and as a result, the heat generated by a server rack is also increased. A conventional high-density apparatus room typically utilizes a closed-loop system to realize temperature control of the room, regardless of the external temperature or humidity. Such an air conditioning system consumes a huge amount of energy.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for realizing air conditioning in high-density apparatus rooms, especially those used for cloud data centers, in an energy-saving manner.